The Rise Of A Hero
by PegasusWings
Summary: Mia is no ordinary trainer, she has had destiny written for her-the destiny of a hero. Mia and her new companion Chickpea find themselves thrown into a world of legend and mystery. Will Mia be able to cut it as a trainer of the greats? What of the legendary Pokemon and the mysterious goddess? Will Mia be able to lead the war that has been spoken of? only she can know. Please review


Mia sat on the step to her childhood home, the sun set softly in the distance and Mia smiled knowing that tomorrow was a huge day for her. The day she would get her first Pokémon.  
"I wonder what I can get?" Mia whispered to herself gazing out onto the deep blue horizon dreaming of adventure until she heard her mother calling her.  
"Mia! I suggest you get to bed early if you want to be one of the first tomorrow!" Her mother called. Mia nodded-of course she wanted this, she had wanted it for months.

Mia awoke groggily to the sound of her alarm.  
"Ten more minutes" She groaned fumbling around to silence it, suddenly her eyes flashed open and she found herself leaping out of bed getting ready in record time. Mia ran down the stairs and past her mother who had laid breakfast neatly onto the table.  
"Can't stop gotta go!" Mia shouted running out of the door before her mother could argue, Mia ran full pelt through her small town towards the Pokémon lab, she grinned as she saw her best friend Elle waiting for her.  
"Yay todays the day!" Elle shrieked, Mia nodded grabbing Elle's hand.  
"Come on!" She said running into the Pokémon lab. As the two girls entered Mia's eyes widened at the whirring machines and flashing lights. Elle studied them closely grinning like a Gengar.  
"Ahh girls!" Professor Elm beamed stepping forward smiling.  
"I take it today is the big day?" He asked with a warm smile. Mia nodded enthusiastically.  
"Yep!" She beamed barely being able to contain her excitement, he nodded and turned away from grasping a suitcase and then placed it on the table in front of Mia.  
"There are 3 Pokémon in here girls, you may choose one but be careful as you need to remember that they will grow quite attached to you and need to be cared for" Professor Elm stated once he noticed the girls understood him he opened the case revealing 3 Poke'balls. Mia licked her lips in anticipation and glanced to Elle whose brow furrowed as she contemplated which Pokémon to get. Mia scanned the Poke'balls and felt her hand buzzing with energy as she placed it over the centre ball. Mia winded as her hand stung  
"What is it?" Professor Elm asked noticing this. Ma shook her head.  
"Um nothing, it's just its like my soul is drawing me to this one" She said picking up the ball. Professor Elm nodded.  
"Some say that hero's souls pick their Pokémon, or that the Pokémon pick the hero's soul" Professor Elm stated eyeing Mia speculatively. Mia nodded and held the ball looking at it in fine detail she then turned to look back at the other two but her hand stung sharply as she looked away.  
"I guess it has to be this one" Mia whispered looking at the ball in her hand. Professor Elm nodded.  
"Well let's look then" Professor Elm said, he then gently took the ball pressing the button on the front. Mia watched in fascination as a beam of light was emitted from the ball forming a small green Pokémon, Mia smiled as she gazed into huge red eyes.  
"A Chikorita" Professor Elm mused, Mia was instantly smitten as the Chikorita cocked its head to one side studying Mia.  
"I'll call him Chickpea" Mia said stepping forward to Chickpea who backed way slightly.  
"Hey I'm your new owner" Mia whispered soothingly now at the same level as Chickpea. Chickpea stepped closer too and almost smiled allowing Mia to stroke him. Elle watched with fascination and turned back to the case picking up her Poke'ball.  
"I choose this one!" She beamed throwing the ball and releasing a small blue and yellow Pokémon.  
"Ahh yes a Cyndaquil" Professor Elm said with a smile, Elle grinned,  
"I'm calling him Cindy!" Elle said jumping on the spot, Mia rolled her eyes at the clichéd name.  
"Both great Pokémon, I trust that you are both ready to train them well?" Professor Elm asked. Mia didn't listen as he continued talking she just stared intently at Chickpea who seemed to stare back with intelligent eyes.  
"Mia!" Professor Elm suddenly shouted snapping her out of her train of thoughts.  
"You are ready to begin" He said, Mia nodded standing back up now holding Chickpea in her arms.  
"I wish you both luck on your journey and I hope to see you someday as champion and remember look after your Pokémon and they will look after you" Professor Elm stated almost like a script having said this many times. Mia nodded with a short smile.

"Wow we are officially trainers!" Elle beamed dancing around, Cindy jumped away to avoid being stood on. Mia nodded,  
"Yep and I can't wait to set out on the journey of my life!" Mia grinned heading slowly back home Chickpea now trotting after her. Elle looked down at him,  
"I can't believe you chose a grass type Mia, they are immensely hard to train!" Elle said. Mia shrugged.  
"He chose me" Mia said. Elle nodded and stopped at her house  
"Soon we might be champions, it's a shame you get to set out before me" Elle said sadly, Mia smiled and hugged her close.  
"Don't worry I'm sure your dad will let you go soon once he sees you can train Cindy" Mia said pulling from the embrace. Elle nodded sadly tears glistening in her eyes.  
"You be careful" she said playfully punching Mia.  
"I will be, I'll get my things and see you at Route 1" Mia said opening the door to her house. Mia stepped through the door and was immediately met by her mother who looked down at Chickpea with curious eyes.  
"Is this your Pokémon then?" Her mother asked looking at Chickpea.  
"Odd looking isn't he?" Her mother mused.  
"Mom don't be unfair!" Mia groaned picking up her pre packed rucksack, She then looked back to her mother who was trying desperately not to cry.  
"Oh my baby, all grown up!" She said her voice breaking as she choked back the tears pulling Mia into a crushing hug.  
"Mom need air!" Mia gasped, Her mother then dropped her and stood back smiling.  
"Promise me you'll be careful and you'll call me every night!" She said placing her hands on Mia's shoulders; Mia nodded trying not to roll her eyes.  
"I will Mom" She said, "I had better go, I want to be at the next city before sunset" Mia said hugging her mother one last time. Her mother nodded walking Mia to the door.  
"Be careful my sweet, I love you" She whispered. Mia smiled.  
"I love you too Mom" She said opening the door and heading out with one last glance.  
"Be careful!" Her mother shouted running out of the house as Mia was already halfway down the path. Mia breathed in with a smile, she actually swore she could smell freedom.

Mia made her way to the beginning of route 1 where Elle stood nervously. Mia walked up and hugged Elle.  
"Tell me what the big worlds like okay?" Elle said also trying not to cry. Mia nodded saying nothing, who knew goodbyes could be so hard?  
"See ya later" Mia whispered as she began to walk down the rough dirt path of route 1 with Chickpea following close at her tail.  
"Bye!" Elle shouted as Mia disappeared into the clearing  
"hello world!" Mia shouted and began to sprint.

After a few hours Mia found herself stopping and sitting down on a rock, chickpea obediently sat beside her looking around the grass curiously.  
"Let's see what you can do" Mia said suddenly jumping to her feet scanning the long grass, she then spotted something which made her smile- A Rattatta which was digging for food. The Rattatta looked up defensively as Mia stepped forward eyeing her with caution, Chickpea followed nervously.  
"Rat tat tat!" The Rattatta warned baring its large teeth its red eyes glowering. Mia smiled.  
"Go Chickpea!" She shouted, Chickpea nodded almost smirking jumping forward. The Rattatta squared up to Chickpea with a small snarl. Chickpea awaited instruction.  
"Um use vine whip Chickpea!" Mia shouted having done her research on Chikorita's, Chickpea nodded and produced two small vines whipping at the Rattatta fiercely, wow Chickpea was tough for a little Pokémon. The Rattatta shrieked in fear and fled into the long grass making Mia jump up with excitement. Chickpea stood proudly as the Rattatta shrieked in the distance.  
"Good job Chickpea!" Mia beamed, chickpea bowed in a joking manner. Mia smiled sitting down back on the rock. "There's hope for you yet" She said stroking his head. Chickpea then froze suddenly and hid in Mia's arms his small leaf trembling. Mia turned her eyes widening as she spotted a large green Pokémon in the distance, it stood proudly and had a slender elegant body and stood on all fours, it had long flowing hair and entrancing yellow eyes. Mia gulped in fear. The mysterious Pokémon watched with curiosity keeping its distance, Mia had never seen anything like it- and she had every book she could think of.  
"Hello?" Mia asked, perhaps the Pokémon was psychic. The Pokémon remained impassive its gaze burning into Mia's its look was intelligent and there was something almost...human  
Chickpea looked back up and studied the Pokémon, the Pokémon glanced at Chickpea and Chickpea bowed his head with respect which made Mia confused, she stood up and edged forward.  
"Can you speak?" Mia asked bravely taking a step forward. Chickpea protested tugging on Mia's shirt collar almost warning her. Mia fumbled in her pocket and pulled out a pressurised Poke'ball, she then clicked it making it larger. Mia hid it behind her back as she stepped forward much to Chickpea's pleas and grunts. Suddenly Mia threw the ball at the Pokémon, Mia watched with horror as the ball slowed down and crumbled to dust before it got anywhere near the Pokémon.  
"What the?" Mia whispered, the Pokémon almost seemed to smile and it turned slowly and looked towards the thick forest. It then turned back to Mia and placed a small red stone on a rock before elegantly striding away, Mia watched as it had disappeared completely into the thick overgrowth. Mia gingerly walked over to the rock and picked up the glowing red stone.  
"Strange" Mia whispered as she noticed the glow begin to fade on the stone, Mia put the stone in her pocket and looked around to see if the Pokémon was still around, But it had completely disappeared and hadn't even left a trace. Mia looked down at Chickpea who stood still staring.  
"You shouldn't have done that" A voice said, Mia looked around meeting nothing but greenery.  
"Who said that?!" Mia called,  
"No one else is here I didn't hear anything" The voice continued, "at least I can't sense anyone" It whispered, Mia looked down at Chickpea who was looking around. Mia narrowed her eyes and looked back to the trees.  
"Show yourself" Mia hissed as she scanned the greenery.  
"No one's here what are you talking about?" The voice continued, "Have you lost it?" It mused. Mia's eyes snapped down and she stared at Chickpea who looked up at her.  
"What's wrong?" He suddenly asked. Mia screamed and jumped back alarming Chickpea, Chickpea looked around frantically and then back to Mia with a curious expression wondering why she screamed.  
"What is it?!" Chickpea asked growing nervous.  
"Oh my god!" Mia hissed as she stared at Chickpea, "You can talk?"  
"With words and oh my god I must be dreaming you cannot be speaking" Mia said slumping down onto the rock. Chickpea shook his head and sat down.  
"Human's I'll never understand them" He whispered, Mia looked at him with wide eyes.  
"I'm losing it" She whispered, "I can understand you, but only five minutes before I couldn't" Mia said. Chickpea shook his head.  
"Understand me? What is she going on about?! I hope that training is better than this" Chickpea said confused,  
"You're speaking in my language!" Mia shouted, Chickpea flinched and then widened his eyes.  
"Wait you know what I'm saying?" he asked, Mia nodded.  
"Clear as crystal" She gulped, Chickpea tilted his head to one side, Mia then turned as she heard more voices.  
"She just pounced on me with her Chikorita!" A disgruntled voice growled,  
"The nerve of some humans" Another replied. Mia stood up and spotted two Rattatta's with each other. Mia gulped as the words fitted them.  
"Oh my god!" Mia shouted distracting them.  
"That's her!" The Rattatta growled to its companion before they both ran away. Mia turned back to Chickpea who sat quietly observing her movements.  
"Why can I understand you?!" Mia asked dropping to her knees questioning her sanity. Chickpea shrugged.  
"I'm not sure, perhaps you've lost it?" He mused playfully. Mia nodded- it was most defiantly a possibility, Chickpea looked Mia up and down with curious eyes as Mia began to hold her head in her hands.  
"Perhaps it was Oshi who caused this" Chickpea said with a thought. Mia looked up.  
"Oshi?" She asked, "You mean?" She said pointing in the direction of the mysterious Pokémon. Chickpea nodded.  
"Oshi the great" Chickpea said with a small smile. Mia sat staring her head becoming loud as a flock of Fearows flew overhead,  
"some say Oshi is in the same lead as Arceus" Chickpea said solemnly.  
"Arceus?" Mia asked, Chickpea fell silent.  
"Just a legend amongst Pokémon" He muttered, Mia nodded this was raw information.  
"We'd better go" Mia said trying to change the subject, Chickpea nodded and trotted behind Mia studying her.  
"Humans can't understand Pokémon this is strange" Chickpea said. Mia nodded  
"Please just stop talking" She whispered holding her head.

The walk to Cherrygrove was surprisingly short and Mia was happy to finally be amongst civilisation, perhaps the forest had made her crazy-since when could Pokémon talk? Chickpea satyed quiet glancing up every so often. Mia lingered outside the Pokémon centre.  
"I'm fine" Chickpea whispered,. Mia nodded not happy she could still understand him.  
"Fine" Mia whispered and continued into the town. Chickpea followed cautiously looking around at Pokémon who stared at him. Mia tried to keep a clear head.  
"Hello traveller!" A voice shouted, Mia smiled when she met the gaze of a young man.  
"The names Carmen" A boy of her age said stepping forward, "Cool Chikorita" He said with a smile.  
"The best" Chickpea said proudly, Mia looked at Carmen who didn't even react and then shook her head at Chickpea.  
"He can't understand me" Chickpea mused, "It's just you" he said dryly almost grinning. Mia rolled her eyes ignoring Carmen as he talked about all he knew about Chikorita's. Mia looked around at Cherrygrove it was quaint and peaceful. Mia watched as a Marill dashed by playfully laughing being chased by a HootHoot.  
"Can't catch me!" The Marill shouted, Mia groaned wanting to bang her head against a wall to stop hearing the voices, the Marill then dashed over to Carmen and jumped into his arms with a laugh.  
"This is my Marill, I call her Marcy" Carmen said, "Hello?" He asked again, Mia shook her head and smiled.  
"Sorry I'm just a little tired" Mia said-yes tired, tired of hearing Pokémon TALK!  
Carmen smiled.  
"Of course" He said, "You can come and crash at my house if you like, my Grandma would be totally cool with it" He said gesturing to a small house by the pale blue lake. Mia smiled sleep was probably the best thing to do.  
"Thanks" she said scooping up Chickpea who groaned reluctantly.

Mia awoke from a short sleep with a smile, she was right she did feel so much better. She turned to see Chickpea curled up sleeping right beside her, he looked quite sweet in his sleep. Mia got up out of bed silently and made her way outside. It was now night-time and the air that surrounded her was cool and welcoming, Mia waked across the small patch of grass near the lake barefooted and stepped into the cool water which soothed her feet. Mia smiled and looked across the lake, she then stopped spotting something stood on the water, Mia craned her neck trying to figure out what she was watching, it seemed like a Pokémon but she could not be sure. Suddenly the shape disappeared into the water leaving Mia confused.  
"What the?" Mia whispered in confusion.


End file.
